


长路归家

by younghavoc



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/younghavoc/pseuds/younghavoc
Summary: “我是谁？”“你是我的儿子。”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Dick轻巧地翻过窗子，落在卧室的地板上。Jason还没到家，这是他的第一反应。下一秒保险的声音就在他身侧响起——阴影中Jason举着枪对准他，声音沙哑地问：“你想要什么？“  
Dick举起双手，缓缓地转过来面向Jason。“只是想看看你怎么样。”他诚挚地说，“我知道红头罩今晚卷入了一场枪战，担心如果我的弟弟受了伤会没人给他包扎。”“那你可以滚了。我还没伤到需要夜翼在我的安全屋里确认我没有死掉。”Jason毫不客气地下了逐客令。他把枪收了起来，但并没有从阴影里挪出来的意思。  
Dick眯着眼睛看向他。借着窗口射进来的一点月光他能看见Jason身下已经聚了一小摊血迹。“你中弹了。Jason，如果你不想耽误时间导致失血过多，还是别嘴硬了。让我帮你。”  
“不需要。”Jason对于他受到的目光洗礼感到有些不自在，终于勉勉强强地站了起来。他靠在墙上支撑着身体，腹部的伤口丝毫没有停止流血的迹象，“离开我的公寓，Dickiebird。相信你也不想站在这妨碍我赶紧处理伤口。”  
“不。”Dick认真地说，“你现在很虚弱，Jay。你没法精确地缝合伤口，而且我还要留下来确保你在彻底好了之前不跑出去继续祸害自己的身体。”他的表情很坚定，丝毫没有让步的意思。  
Jason瞪视了他几秒，顺着墙慢慢蹭下去坐到了地上，默认了。他静静地看着Dick走过来蹲下身子，小心翼翼地检查他的伤口，下一秒就因为失血过多闭上眼睛失去了意识。

Jason在一片糊味中醒了过来。他听见Dick哼着不成调的歌，看见他有些手忙脚乱地试图煎一个蛋。“又糊了！”Dick懊恼地抱怨了一声，把锅从灶台上拿开，将一团黑乎乎的东西倒进了垃圾桶。“我甚至不想问你浪费了我多少个鸡蛋。”他不屑地哼了一声。“小翅膀你醒啦！”Dick惊喜地走过来到床边坐下，随即又讪笑了一下，“很少做饭，掌握不了火候。”  
他偏过头，不去看Dick的脸：“大少爷哪会做饭。Alf真辛苦，不仅要照顾老蝙蝠还得随时准备让你蹭饭。”Dick有些不好意思地低下头：“我也没有很经常回来吃饭……Jay你怎么知道的？”他的声音里满是惊喜。“你会偷偷关注大宅？我就知道你还是很关心Bruce的！”  
Jason还没来得及张嘴反驳，说一些“我才不管老家伙死活”之类的别扭话，Dick就俯下身子搂住他的脖子，把脸贴在他的颈窝。他听见Dick喃喃地说：“回家吧，小翅膀。”  
听到这句话Jason停止了挣扎，任由Dick抱着他不松手。他躺平了直直盯着天花板，脸上没什么表情。“为什么？”安静了一会，他开口。“什么？”Dick放开他，坐起来，有点困惑地问。“为什么来找我？”他组织了一下语言，“你完全可以让我一个人把血流干。你和老家伙都不赞成哥谭出现个红头罩，不是吗？”  
“不，我不可以。”Dick敛去笑脸，用一副前所未有的严肃表情对着他，他看起来几乎有点生气，“我做不到眼睁睁地看着你受伤流血。你是我的小翅膀，不是什么无关紧要的义警，我可以无视因为我不喜欢。甚至你这么说已经伤了我的心了，Jay。”  
这一刻Jason在Dick的脸上看到了一些不一样的东西，一些从没出现过或他从没费心去注意的东西。从昨晚起Dick的行为已经多次暗示了原因，或者说之前的无数冲突与妥协早就埋下了种子。自从他回来，Dick就用尽各种方式想要挤进他的生活，包括正好出现在合适的地方随时准备伸出他的援手和那些超出正常数量的关切的短信息，而他没有或者说不愿意去思考这种可能性。  
“我们不是兄弟。”他有些艰难地说，“你想让我和Bruce和好，重新变成一个欢乐和谐的大家庭，那不可能。Dick，你是Bruce的搭档和骄傲，而我的存在证明了他的失败。”  
“我不需要你和Bruce和解。我想要你跟我和解，跟你自己和解。”Dick的声音很平静，似乎早就预料到了他会这么说，“我想你放下过去。Bruce就是这样，他爱你但可能永远都说不出口。你们都一样，心里明白彼此为何会变成这个样子，谁也不肯开口示弱。你不需要这个，Jay。我们都怨恨过他……”Jason不屑地哼了一声，“……你知道发生在Babs身上的事。”Dick无视他继续说下去，“那是我离开的原因。Bruce一样悔恨，但我不会从他那得到任何解释。我不希望同样的事发生在你身上。”“你想我怎么样？”“就……回来。你可以不做我的兄弟，但不要做Bruce的得不到爱的孩子。不管你承认与否，Bruce是你的一部分，他就在你的生活里，不论哪种方式。但你不需要他的肯定来让你释怀，到最后，只有你自己能带给自己平静。”  
“所以，”Jason缓缓地、一字一顿地说，“你想让我忘记发生过的一切，就云淡风轻地回家，坐到餐桌前跟‘老爸’打个招呼，装作根本不在乎他不爱我这件事，然后告诉自己生活他妈的好极了。”“Jason，”Dick看着他，认真地说，“他爱你，但他说不说出来都没有关系，因为有人会爱你。有人会把你错过的一切都补给你。”  
Jason沉默了。

出乎Dick的意料，Jason主动提出跟他回大宅。“你永远是对的。”他说。  
Dick并不在乎Jason到底是出于什么样的心情才作出的决定。Jason愿意回家已经让他十分开心，至少这个家里还有人愿意作出努力。Alf会很欣慰的，他心想。还有Bruce，他一定不会表现出来，但说不定会趁他们不注意的时候笑出来。还有Tim，多么棒的男孩，Jason会很欣赏他，事实上他们完全可以成为很好的搭档。当然，还有……他自己。事实上Dick不知道自己该不该高兴Jason不承认他们是兄弟。不像Bruce，Dick几乎马上就接受了Jason长大了的事实，这让他以完全不一样的眼神看待对方。Dick对Jason的感情很复杂，而他不确定Jason究竟以什么样的心态回报。  
“我们走吧，小翅膀！”Dick揽住Jason的肩膀。Jason的身体恢复了大半，但还需要搀扶。Jason愿意接受他无微不至的照顾让Dick几乎以很欢快地心情在做任何事。只要我的小翅膀不会推开我。把Jason扶到车里，Dick心满意足地想着，而忽略了身边人的沉默。  
车缓缓驶进Wayne庄园，Alfred已经站在门边等他们了。Jason愿意回家让他百感交集，抑制不住的是对这位小少爷的思念和牵挂。下车后Jason给了老人一个拥抱，眼眶也有些红。进了门，Tim已经站在了那里。年轻男孩的身体有些紧绷。之前为数不多的几次见面已经足够Jason表达他对新弟弟没什么好感。Dick毫不在意略微紧张的气氛。他把Jason安顿在沙发上，搂住Tim，叽叽喳喳地为两人制造话题。已经被Dick提前教育过的Jason并没显出敌意：“嗨，新小鸟。”他有些冷淡地打了个招呼，在心里承认Dick或许没错。Tim会是个不错的搭档，聪明谨慎。他几乎会喜欢他的，如果他的“家庭”关系不是这么操蛋。  
Alfred去了厨房开始准备晚餐；Dick和Tim也开始专心地讨论他们的问题，直到Bruce的出现让气氛再次紧张了起来。很显然Dick也提前告诫过了他不要冲动，但Jason回家这件事还是让他紧张到不该如何表现。看到他进门，Dick和Tim停止了交谈，同时看向Jason。“你好啊。”视线集中的对象漫不经心地开了口。Bruce有些僵硬地点了下头，张了张嘴，最后还是没说话。  
“没话说吗？”沉默过后，Jason再次开口。Dick有些不安地看向Bruce，期望后者能缓和一下空气中的尴尬。“我去帮Alfred！”坐不住了的Tim在此时站起来，大声地宣布，随即飞奔着离开了客厅。  
“说实话，这就是我期待的。”Jason继续自说自话，“我没指望你会表示什么。我今天来只是为了证明Dickiebird真的错了而已。”Dick想张嘴，被Jason摁住了手臂。“你不爱我。或许你爱过我，或许你真的曾为我的死而哀痛，但你希望我没有回来。你希望我保持死亡。因为到最后这一切还是只关于你！我的存在就是活生生的例子，证明伟大的蝙蝠侠曾经失败过。如果我没有复活，你只需要每隔几年怀念一下死掉的罗宾；而现在我回来了，变得暴力又偏执，怨恨你不给我报仇。我现在成了你的眼中钉，不是吗？小丑可以活下去，我的命不重要。重要的是蝙蝠侠保持他妈的正确又正义。”  
“够了，Jason！”Dick站起来，挡在了他和Bruce中间。Tim和Alfred不知什么时候已经返回了客厅，站在门边静静地看着他们。而Bruce依旧沉默。  
Jason冷笑了一下，站起来：“家庭聚餐该结束了。”他不看Dick，独自往外走。Tim默默地给他让开了路。“妈的，”快到大门口，他摇了摇头，低声骂了一句，“我就是这么贱，忍不住。”Jason转过身，看着Bruce。“我必须得问。我对你来说到底……我是谁？”  
没有回应。


	2. Chapter 2

Jason知道他的做法伤了Dick的心。  
自从那天的不欢而散，那只蓝鸟就没有再出现在他视线内——没有又多又细致到烦人的短信，没有在战斗中突然出现阻止他杀人，也没有偷偷潜入他的公寓再赖着不走。Jason知道如果Dick发现他这样想会很受伤，可实际上他感到松了口气。Jason在感情上或许很迟钝，但他没有傻到看不出谁是真心对他好。Dick热爱他身边的一切，包括新出现没多久的弟弟Tim。他会想要照顾到所有人：他守护着布鲁德海文；他会时不时回来关心Bruce的现状，确保他注意身体和不揽过多的责任到自己身上；他会帮助Tim适应这种新生活，把经验无条件分享给这个男孩；他会力所能及地帮Alfred操持家里；但是到最后，他总是能分最多的注意力给Jason。而不幸的是，所有人中，Jason是最无力回应这份热忱的。  
如果再给他一次机会，他还是会不受控制地说出那些话，即使他知道这会伤害Dick，更不会帮助修复他和Bruce的关系。Dick是个傻瓜——他心想——总是爱上不该爱的人。每到这种时候，Jason也会痛恨自己。为什么他不能去爱一个爱着他的人；为什么他要如此在意Bruce和他该死的不杀原则；为什么他不能停止用这种可悲的想法折磨自己的脑子；为什么他自己都不爱自己。都怪该死的池水，我疯了。他自嘲地想。没人会理解一个疯子和他该死的偏执。

Bruce坐在蝙蝠洞的电脑前，整理着新取得的资料。“我得说Jason的话听起来不无道理。”Dick的声音在身后响起。Bruce没有回头，甚至声音都没什么起伏：“你相信了。”“我不想的，但你知道面对指控不反驳是有罪的象征。”“或许吧。”他依旧不去看Dick，努力藏起加快的呼吸。  
“Bruce！”手头的工作被迫打断了，Dick冲上来揪起了他的衣领，“为什么你不为自己辩解！”他吼道。“我还天真地以为能说服他放弃跟自己过不去，放弃渴望你的爱。但显然没有用，他还是只想你去爱他。你爱他的！我知道你爱他！他是曾是你的罗宾，你的搭档，你的孩子！他也是我的……小翅膀……”Dick的声音渐渐小了下去，“我们都曾为他的死那么哀痛。为什么……你不说点什么，挽回他……任何话，为什么你不说。”他渐渐松开手指，把头抵在Bruce肩膀上。  
“Jason恨我。”沉默了很久，Bruce终于开口。“他爱你。”Dick抬起头，“有时候我都会嫉妒。他只爱你。他不怪你没能救他。他只想要你为他做些什么。如果他不爱你，为什么他会在乎你没有为他报仇？”“Jason对我……很失望。”Bruce苦涩地说，“如果类似的事情再发生，结果也会一样。Jason只会不停地失望下去。我无法给他想要的。”他抓着Dick的双肩，看着他的眼睛：“这么说很自私，Dick，但我知道你会照顾Jason。我只能请求你代替我补偿他。”  
“你不说我也会的。”Dick木然地推开他，不再看Bruce。

Tim知道他没有立场去参与任何有关Jason的事，但他下到蝙蝠洞的时候正好听见了Dick的喊叫。所以他没有进去，而是尴尬地站在洞口，等Dick离开了才进来。Dick经过他身边的时候低低地说了句：“抱歉，Timmy。”而他只能回以无言的点头。  
Bruce站在电脑前，低着头。Tim不知道他该不该在这个状态下接近Bruce，或许他该让他一个人静静。“我一会再回来好了。”他冲着后者的背影说。“好的，”Bruce的嗓音有些哑，他同样说了一句“抱歉”。“没关系。”Tim勉强地说，转身准备回楼上去。走了几步路，鬼使神差地，他还是没忍住回头看了一眼Bruce。  
蝙蝠侠的双肩在颤抖。

Jason不敢相信自从他上次见到Bruce已经过去快一年了。他指的是Bruce Wayne；大蝙蝠当然还会时不时出现在他附近。毕竟这里是哥谭，没有任何夜间活动能避免在某一时刻与她的守护者相遇。  
Dick Grayson当然还在他的生活里。这只该死的蓝鸟就是不懂得放手。那件破事发生后他短暂地消失了一阵，但在Jason反应过来之前就又出现了，还比以往更烦人。Jason不知道Dick是不是喜欢受伤，因为他表现得好像他没有被Jason利用来接近Bruce之后大闹一场，更没有被伤害了感情。他所期望的团结和睦的大家庭也没有从开头就化为了泡影。  
Tim反而成了和他相处最好的家庭成员，虽然他不愿意承认他们是一个家庭。撇去一开始的冲突与偏见，在能客观地看待这个男孩后Jason自己也承认他确实是个相当酷的罗宾。他们保持着见面互相嘲讽的习惯，虽然在语言上他远远不是对方的对手。Tim最大的优点就是他从不评价Jason的行为。他或许不认可，但聪明地知道给对方留下空间。Jason喜欢这一点。  
……大概这就是为什么Tim现在坐在他的公寓沙发上。  
“你没听错。我离家出走了。”Tim冷静地说。“为什么？”Jason有些无语地问，“我以为你跟老家伙是年度模范父子。”“Bruce太过度保护了，我们吵了一架。”Tim无视他的嘲讽，“我想某件事确实在他心里留下了阴影。再说了，离家出走大概是每个罗宾必须经历的过程？”“……你知道你不需要变成Dick的样子对吧？”Jason装作没听见Tim话里的暗示。“这话说给你自己听吧。”Tim堵了回来。  
“放心，我不会打扰你很久的。离家出走算是摆个姿态，天亮我就会回去。”年轻的男孩云淡风轻地说，“事实上比起跟Bruce怄气我更好奇为什么Dick几乎天天往你这跑。总会有什么东西吸引着他吧。”Jason不回答。他不确定Tim是不是知道。十几岁的男孩当然早已学会辨认人与人之间的性吸引力，Tim又有着出众的观察和分析能力。但是Dick对Jason，他会往那方面想吗？  
“总之我很想体验一下，”Tim并不在乎他的沉默，继续自说自话，“跟红头罩相处、一起行动是什么感觉。不是有情感问题不肯回家的愤怒青年Jason Todd，只是义警红头罩。”“你想跟着我去夜巡？”Jason早已学会过滤掉Tim对他的恶意调侃。“没错。偶尔体验一下别人是怎么做的会很有趣。你知道，跟Bruce相比。”  
Jason“哼”了一声：“既然如此，小鸟，我们要按我的规矩来。”“没问题，我会想到不打破自己原则的折衷办法的。”

他们一起蹲在一间仓库顶上，隐藏着自己的气息。Jason知道这是个毒品中转站，但对方人数众多。现在有了罗宾的帮助，把对方一锅端的几率增加了许多。两个人静静地看着一辆卡车驶到门前，后面还跟着几辆深色的SUV。车里的人跳下来，和从仓库中出来的剩余人开始一起分装毒品。“这些小包粉末最后都会落到某些没脑子的高中生手里。”Jason轻轻地说。Tim转过头，无法透过头罩辨认Jason的表情，但忍不住去感受对方话里的愤怒并感同身受。“我们去端了他们吧。”  
“一部分人进去了以后再行动，趁他们没有防备的时候。”Jason示意他再等等，“看，他们要分成两拨了。”“你知道跟罗宾一起行动基本就证实了街上流传的你是蝙蝠家人的猜测了吧。”Tim突然说。Jason僵硬地转过头看着他，在心里骂了句。“我现在怀疑你到底是离家出走还是老家伙的阴谋。”对方没给他继续说下去的机会，率先跳了下去。  
从天而降的罗宾略微打乱了对方的阵脚，但毒贩们发现他身后并没有跟着蝙蝠侠的时候很快就冷静了下来。Tim滚了一圈躲开扫射，毫不意外地看见当哥谭的罪犯们发现红头罩在罗宾身后时惊讶的表情。Jason同样加入了战局，踹开几个人后拔出了枪。Tim跳起来放倒了两个逼近他的人，又转身大喊了一声“不要开枪！”毒贩们以为罗宾昏了头竟然觉得这样喊会有任何用，而Jason知道那是对他说的。  
鸟宝宝，他想。Tim还在奋力地拳打脚踢，但他的后背露了出来。“罗宾！”他瞄准对方身后，想也没想就喊了出来，同时开了枪。被打中罪犯倒下的身影映衬着Tim震惊的表情。男孩愣了两三秒，很快就重新投入了打斗。他们各自加速解决了战斗。  
最后一个人也倒下后，他们并肩站在中枪的人边上，低头看着他。“我没打中致命部位，但那没有什么意义。他会躺在这、失血过多而死，并且没人会来帮他。”Jason语调平淡地说，看了看Tim，想从对方脸上看到失望和不赞同。就像Dick和Bruce，他想。但Tim没说什么，转身跳上卡车的副驾驶，示意Jason来开车。  
把一车毒品丢在警局门口后天已经快亮了。两人顺着哥谭的街道漫无目的地走。“我该回去了。”Tim说。Jason点点头，心里想着这是友情的进一步还是终结。“你想送我回蝙蝠洞吗？”Tim问。“这么大了还要哥哥送回家，真是个小公主。”Jason抓住了一整晚唯一嘲讽Tim的机会。“你承认是我哥哥？Dick会嫉妒死的。”果然他还是斗不过伶牙俐齿的男孩。“我只是想你现在去蝙蝠洞或许还能见到Bruce。”  
“不。”Jason一下停住了脚步，“你看到了刚才的事，老家伙不会喜欢的。伟大的蝙蝠侠，多么遵守原则。”多走出去几步的Tim在前面停下，看着他认真地说：“严格来说你确实没杀他。Jason，不要太过在意他或者我和Dick怎么想。我很感谢你。我知道即使我不杀人罪犯们也会毫不犹豫地冲我下杀手，你从他们手里救了我。更何况，Bruce会接纳你的，不管你变成什么样、怎么行事。他是你的家人。”“你怎么知道。”Jason讽刺地说。  
“因为我看见他哭，就在Dick质问他为什么不挽回你之后。”

Jason最后还是同意了送Tim回蝙蝠洞。一路上Tim给他讲了那天他看到的一切。Jason只是不回应。一直到进入蝙蝠洞，他都保持着沉默。  
Jason和Tim都以为蝙蝠洞内没有人，毕竟那里安静得可怕。然后他们看见了Bruce，站在椅子后面。他看起来像刚刚脱掉了制服，不是蝙蝠侠，也不是哥谭宝贝，只是略显疲惫的平常男人Bruce Wayne。Tim自觉地向他走过去，表情平静，并没有离家出走刚归来的心虚。两人交换了一个眼神，他就自得地一边取下身上的装备一边往自己的房间走，身影消失前还转身冲Jason摆了摆手。  
Jason站在原地。我不该再往前走了——他想——说点什么吧，不要这么僵硬。Bruce也没有动，依旧和他对视着，眼睛里有一些期望和小心翼翼。说话呀。Jason在心里对自己说。他只好向对方点了点头，嘴唇嗫嚅着吐出了一个疑似“Bruce”的音节，却想不出下一句该说什么。  
最后他不可避免地回到了上次留下的问题：“对你来说，我是谁？”  
“Jason……”


End file.
